Mi emperador
by blue kirito
Summary: Me das asco, tu mera existencia me repugna y aún así...te amo.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me das asco, tu mera existencia me repugna y aún así...te amo.**

 **Kouen x Judal.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Mi emperador.**

 **.**

Kouen lee con detenimiento una carta:

 _«-Al estúpido primer príncipe del imperio Kou._

 _Eres un desgraciado. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio. La organización me hizo mucho daño. Asesinó a mi familia, me torturó y obligó a realizar actividades de las que no me siento orgulloso. Provocó que mucha gente me odiara, algunos muy importantes y con gran poder que podían acabar con mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rey idiota por ejemplo. Fui un niño bueno y obediente porque no tenía opción. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste por mi? ¿Dónde estabas cada vez que una espada rasgaba mi piel? ¿Dormido? ¿Revolcándote con una de esas zorras que suelen llamar cortesanas? ¿Desviando la mirada a algo mucho más interesante? ¿Uno de tus putos pergaminos acaso? ¿Siquiera sabías de mi existencia? Si claro, podría creer cualquiera menos la última. Y aún así, soy tan masoquista que me doy asco. Cuando la bruja nos presentó fui atraído rápidamente por tu poder. Llegarías lejos, eso me quedó claro. Y sonreí como todo un imbécil cuando me dijeron que te guiara por un laberinto, no erigido por Yunan, por mi. Aún recuerdo como rebanaste cuanta alimaña se te puso enfrente y como al llegar ante el djinn le fulminaste con la mirada. Te eligió. Je, error, no tuvo de otra. Tomaste dos más y cada día me sentí más libre, mantuve la tonta esperanza de que me salvarías de las garras de esa asquerosa mujer pero me equivoqué. Ellos continuaron con sus fechorías, ensuciaron mi alma hasta el punto del no retorno. Fué cuando me di cuenta de lo inútil que eras, que jamás fuiste el héroe que me protegería. Je, para lo que me importa, vaya ridiculez. Pero Hakuryuu, ese si que me hizo conocer en carne propia el sabor de la victoria. La desgraciada de Gyokuen se retorció ante mis patadas. Y fui libre...entonces...¿por qué demonios volví a tu lado? ¿Por qué te rogué como una cualquiera? ¿Por qué eres el único que doblega mi orgullo? Te odio, me repugna tu mera existencia. Lee bien maldito. El día que mueras será porque me aburrí de ti y te clave una lanza de hielo en el culo._

 _Te ama el gran sacerdote del Imperio Kou. (El que me pertenece al igual que tu.)»_

El príncipe sonrió de lado y dejó el escrito sobre el buró para mirar al muchacho semidesnudo a su lado, cubierto únicamente por la sábana.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Me causó mucha gracia tu carta.

-Pues no te estas riendo.

-Jamás lo hago.

-Nah. Y que patán. No lo escribí para tu diversión.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es entonces?

-Un recordatorio.

-¿Es un día especial?

-¡Óyeme imbécil!

Kouen le cogió de las muñecas y azotó sobre el lecho con nula consideración, besándole con tanta pasión que parece querer arrancarle la vida. No es un hombre sutil o cuidadoso. Toma cuanto se le antoja y nada que le apetezca más que Judal. Este patalea cuando el aire le escasea y solo entonces le deja en libertad.

-Ah ah aaaag...que imbécil. Un día de estos de verdad me vas a matar.

-Es un trato justo, ¿o no?

-Je, eres un bastardo.

El conquistador sale de la cama y ofrece la mano galante a su pareja pero este le rechaza con un fuerte golpe.

-No soy tan fácil.

-Y lo dices cuando anoche hicimos el amor seis veces.

-Je, eso es por diversión.

-Feliz aniversario Judal.

-Nah, me vale. No es lo que estoy festejando.

-¿Ah no?

-Gracioso, ahora tienes sentido del humor.

Se reincorporó ofreciendo su desnudez y se aferró al cuello del hombre para robarle un beso, le admiro al tiempo que sus pupilas se contrajeron y sonrió con maldad.

-Hoy por fin me cumples. Mi emperador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uuuuuh~ ya llovió desde que escribí un fic de está pareja, aunque antes me era mucho más difícil captar la personalidad de ambos. Espero haya quedado mejor. Gracias por el apoyo! Magi es eterno he dicho! :).**


End file.
